Something New
by Slyfxo
Summary: When Harry's seventh year rolls around he decides it's time for a change, but I don't think this was the change he had in mind. New look, and new realtionships life takes Harry and the not so golden trio on a rollercoaster ride.HPDM SLAH MPREG
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After my first attempt to write this fic whent down hill I decided to rewrite it. So here we go "Something New" a rewrite of the desaster known as "The Ultimate Pureblood"

Disclaimer: I own nothing so I make no money from this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

Harry stepped into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and smiled. He was free at last!! Well sort of, he was free of the Dursleys at any rate.

Dumbledore had finally agreed to let Harry spend the entire summer here with Sirius and Moony as well as the rest of the order.

Actually come to think of it he had almost ordered him to stay here, oh well at least he would get to have a summer where he could be happy and not the resident house elf.

No this year when he returned to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year, things were going to be different. Harry decided he was in much need of a make over.

"Siri, umm… I was wondering if umm… maybe I could go to muggle London and maybe Diagon Alley soon. I want to get some proper clothes and maybe my eye sight corrected and a tattoo perhaps."

Harry asked giving Sirius the best sad puppy dog eyes he could. Sirius hesitated for a minute but he couldn't say no to that face.

'Damn him and that face! Oh well might as well let him.'

"Sure pup, why not, Remus and I will be going along with you. He's a spoilsport but I know some one that's great with tattoos and thing of that sort. Do you want to bring the rest of the gang along as well?"

"Yeah, I need Hermione and Ginny to help me pick out new clothes. I might be gay but I can't say I got the fashion since to go with it." Sirius grinned at this.

Yes Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived was totally and completely gay. He had come out to everyone at the beginning to sixth year. Sure he had dated guys before hand but it was always a secret and he grew tired of always having to sneak around.

The wizarding world didn't give a flying fig if you were gay, straight or bisexual so everyone pretty much accepted it. Ron had even come out and said he was gay and Hermione had come to the conclusion of being at least bi-curious.

Well as you know that pretty much killed the rumors of Hermione and Ron as a couple. Ron and Harry had dated for a while but promptly ended it. They were too much like brothers for there to be anything there.

"Can't say you did, so let's go tomorrow then, with your birthday being next week you can count this as an early birthday present."

Sirius began to snicker. He had bought so many presents for Harry he couldn't stand to keep it a secret anymore.

'Maybe I could just let him have a few early gifts…'

Sirius' thoughts were cut off when Moony glided into the room.

"What's that about presents, Padfoot?"

Moony and Harry giggled when Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin and yelped in surprise.

He was so busted!

"N-nothing…I wasn't going to tell him anything Moony, really."

Oh yeah, he was soooo busted!

"Sure Padfoot, why don't you come into the study so we can have a little talk hmmm?"

Remus grabbed a pouting Sirius' ear and dragged him out of the room.

"Owww! Moony Ger off! That hurts you know! HELP ANIMAL CURLETY!!!!"

Harry was rolling around on the floor howling with laughter.

Yeah this is going to be a great summer!

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: for those who read the Ultimate pureblood befoer the first two chapters are exactly the same with a few minor changes so if you can skip this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so i make no money.

"talking"

/thoughts/

(animals)

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and a black shaggy dog (namely Sirius) arrived in Diagon Alley, their first stop was Harry's vault to of course get wizard money and exchange said money for muggle currency. 

Once they had that done they were on their way to "Stacie's House of Ink" to get Harry his tattoos.

Once they entered the tattoo parlor Sirius changed back to his original human form and hollered out

"Stacie-poo where are you, I'm in need of a flea bath if you know what I mean!"

Remus chuckled when a line green fur ball plowed into Sirius.

"Paddy-daddy it's been entirely too long!"

"I see you still have that wild hair, I know and love." Sirius snickered

"Actually the spell I used to color it in the first place never did wear off, but luckily I fell in love with it so I can live with it. So what can I do for you today?" Stacie gasped out as she untangled herself from Sirius' tangled limbs, and yanked him non-too gently off the floor.

"My godson, Harry here is quiet the artist and wanted to get one of his drawings tattooed on the small of his back." Sirius said quirking an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

Harry had grown to love any form of art and was quite the artist himself. He could draw, and paint with the best of them. Infact he had developed into quite the violinist and had a voice that could make the heavens cry. He also began to use music as a sort of release for his pent up emotions.

"So Harry lets see the drawings."

"Sure"

Harry pulled out a small piece of parchment that Remus enlarged for him.

The picture was one of his favorites; it was an intricate electric blue and crème ying and yang symbol that had an electric blue panther on the crème side and a crème colored tiger on the electric blue side. Down the center instead of the normal curved line to separate the sides he had a black and silver wave of water flowing down the center. Along the outside of the circle he had calligraphy writing that said "anatomy of a tidal wave".

All in all it was a gorgeous picture.

"Ok is this all you wanted?" Stacie asked distractedly as she admired the drawing Harry handed her

"No I also wanted another picture I drew to be placed on my stomach." Harry said handing her another piece of parchment.

This drawing was of an angel flying and reaching out for a falling demon as it fell in to a pit of fire. This picture also had calligraphy saying "Fall from Grace".

This one was one of Hermione's favorites too, because of the look of absolute determination on the angels face and the tears falling from the demons otherwise stoic face.

"These are beautiful drawings! I will have to magically transfer the outlines and details onto your skin, it will take longer but it's the only way to get you details to be exact."

"That's fine with me."

"Alright and this is all?"

"Well I also want a tongue ring and…umm I guess my nipples too" Harry said the last part blushing furiously.

Stacie giggled before saying "Alright go over to the jewelry counter and pick out the rings and barbell you want, while I go set up." Harry nodded and moved over to the jewelry display.

As Harry was looking at the jewelry, Ron walked up behind him and pointed over his shoulder at a platinum barbell with ancient runes on the top that said "Cure my Tragedy".

"It's fitting you know." Ron whispered wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and burring his face into the juncture where his neck and shoulders meet.

"You had a tragedy and we helped you through it and we are going to help you with Voldermort too." Ron said while nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry turned in the taller boy's arms, never noticing the glaring eyes watching from the window of the shop.

"Then I'll get that one but honestly Ron, I have accepted Cedric's death it has been almost three years and I have come to accept the fact that it was not my fault, just like all the others who were killed by Voldermort couldn't have been saved by me.Even though I see so many deaths through Voldemort's eyes I can deal with it you really don't have to worry."

Ron finally released Harry

"Ok let's look at the nipple rings shall we?" Ron snickered when Harry blushed a bright crimson color.

When they finally finished looking at jewelry, Harry showed the others his choices.

For his nipple ring he decided on simple platinum loops.

He also decided to do his belly button along with Ron who had chickened out of the tongue ring; his belly button ring was a simple heart shaped diamond.

He moved to the back room with Stacie, Ron and Hermione.

"Alright you'll need to take this numbing potion. You will be a bit giggly but that will wear off in about an hour, and we should just be finishing up by then."

Harry swallowed the potion expecting to grimace at the degusting taste but found that in taste like strawberries.

/I always knew Snape made those potions disgusting on purpose/

Once he downed the potion Stacie set off to work on his piercing.

"giggle my tongue giggle ish really giggle long! "

"Would you hold still so I can finish this?"

Stacie said trying to stifle the laugher bubbling up at a crossed eyed Harry who was watching his own tongue touch his nose.

Honestly he did have a rather long tongue that could easily be maneuvered to touch his nose and once had the misfortune to go into Harry's nose.

Once she was finished with the piercing she moved on to the tattoos.

"Now Harry where do you want this one?"

Harry giggled drunkenly and looked at Stacie cross eyed before he slurred out

"Shum wheres giggle in thish giggle air-e-ah giggle".

He pointed to the area just to the left of his navel. Stacie nodded and set to work.

The other was placed on his lower back.

An hour later a now giggle free and newly pierced and tattooed Harry walked out of the shop with the rest to the group.

"Where to now cub?" Remus asked. Harry ginned at the pet name

"Lets go to muggle London first then come back here so we can grab a bite to eat and finish up." Remus nodded and activated the portkey and they were off.

Five hours later after shopping every shop in London and buying everything from attitude tees to tanks.

The group made their way back to Diagon alley to get something to eat and get back out there.

Finally at seven o'clock they decided to go grab an ice cream cone and head back home.

Harry noticed a sign that said "Marcus' Exotic and Poisonous Pets"

"You all go ahead I just want to look around in here for a while." Remus nodded

"Ten minutes Harry then come meet up with us alright."

"Ok thanks Moony!" Harry said running into the pet store.

Once Harry stepped in he was drawn to the big cats display, Harry's attention was captured by a jet black jaguar with glowing arsenic eyes. She looked to be about three years old and was pacing up and down the cage. Harry was startled when the cat turned and he saw an electric blue imprint of wings on the large cats back.

(Hello little one.)

Harry jumped hearing the feminine voice in his head

(Hello. I am Harry Potter, who are you)

(I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Tristan.)

(Hello Tristan it's an honor to meet you.)

(You are the Harry Potter who killed Voldermort as a baby am I correct?) Tristan asked anxiously

(Yes.) Harry answered suspiciously

(Please Harry free me from this cage. I am a protector I would not harm people unless I had too. I wish to be your familiar if you will have me.)

Tristan said with pleading eyes.

(What are you exactly?)

(I am a Nargal. There is only one other that I am aware of and he has found his familiar and then there is me.)

(You said you are a protector what can you do.)Tristan chuckled a little at this

(In old legends I am said to be a guardian of Hades. I can control fire and ice. I also have the world's most deadly bite; my bite is a hundred times stronger than any other venom known. If bitten it will be like liquid nitrogen running through your veins, freezing your internal organs and destroying the heart while the body goes rigged and turns blue as if frozen.)

( You would make the perfect familiar for me no death eater would be able to sneak up on me.)

(As I said kitten I am a protector I will live as long as you do and die when you die once bonded. I will protect any family or friends you wish me to and any offspring you should ever have as if it was my own.)

(Why do you call me kitten?)

(Since you have agreed to be my human, I see you as my kitten of sorts. Really the name just suits you.)

Harry smiled at this

(Thank you. One last question why do you have wing markings on your back)

Tristan looked amused at Harry's curious face.

(Because kitten I have wings but I can absorb them into my body when they are not needed.)

(Wow I think you will be the perfect familiar for someone like me then. I Harry James Potter accept you Tristan of the Nargals as my familiar.)

Harry performed the ceremony to bond his familiar to himself.

Tristan bowed her head

(Thank you kitten. Now could you please get me out of here.)

Harry grinned

(Of course let me go pay for you and I get you out.)

Harry walked up to the counter and paid for Tristan along with a silver caller with pink heart shaped diamonds going along the borders of the caller, and a some toys that looked like fun for a cat.

Hey she was a cat no matter how big and intimidating she was.

Harry left the store and walked with Tristan at his side to the ice cream shop to meet the others.

When he noticed a certain blonde moving toward him.

Harry stilled himself for the unavoidable argument.

Draco stopped in front of Harry and smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile!

"Hullo Harry. What have you got there?" Draco purred never looking at Tristan he was more focused on the raven haired Gryffindor.

Harry stared at this new Draco

/What the hell is going on here? Is he flirting with me?/

"Hi Draco, this is Tristan she my new pet." Harry said as calmly as he could.

/He used me first name so I guess I should use his, and I can't really tell him that she's my familiar, now can I/

Harry noticed that Draco's face lit up at the use of his first name.

Draco finally looks at the nargal and noticed that if it was possible, that the cat had a smug look on its face.

"She is very beautiful Harry, she suits you."

Harry couldn't hold back the look of shock at the blatant flirting and the complement.

/His eyes they look different some how less…cold and uncaring. Now the hold softness and warmth to them and something else... longing/

Harry nervously licked his lips and watched as Draco's eyes follow the barbell across his lips.

Harry gulped and stuttered out

"Thank you umm, Draco but I have to go the others are waiting for me."

Harry made to move around Draco when Draco reached out and spun Harry back against his body so there was no room between their chest and hips. Harry gulped again.

/Oh god what's he up to now/

Draco cupped Harry's face in his pale soft hands and brought his face in so their noses were touching.

Harry could feel Draco's warm breath ghost over his lips as Draco whispered to him.

"Harry don't confuse my past actions as expressions of hate, think of them more as a little boy pulling a girls pigtails."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry softly. Harry gasped in shock and Draco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Draco slipped his tongue in to Harry willing mouth and Harry melted into the warm body holding him up, eagerly returned the sweet kiss.

Harry brought his hands up to cover Draco's wrists and rubbed them lovingly. Draco finally, if not rather reluctantly broke the kiss when the need for air was over whelming.

"Now that I have your attention I want you to listen carefully. You are mine Harry and I am yours. We will be together; soon you will understand what I mean."

He leaned in a pressed one more chaste kiss to Harry's red swollen lips and pulled back smiling at the disapproving whimper from Harry.

"You have to go now baby or the others will worry. Don't worry you will see me again sooner that you think."

And with that Draco was gone.

Harry finally snapped out of his daze.

/What the hell just happened? DID HE JUST CALL ME BABY?!!!!! Oh well Happy birthday to me!!/

With that he went to find the rest of his group. When Harry finally ordered, he got a triple scoop vanilla, chocolate, caramel swirl in a waffle cone.

Hermione was the first to notice Tristan.

"Harry she's so cute can I pet her?"

Harry locked eyes with Tristan

(Trist this is Hermione she is one of my dearest friends please don't ever harm her protect her as if she were me.)

(Of course kitten, you don't have to tell me about your friends I know who's a friend and who isn't.)

Harry grinned.

"Sure Hermione have at it."

Hermione squealed in delight and moved towards Tristan.

Harry took a seat next to Remus and Ron.

Harry had just finished his ice cream when Ron said...

"So Harry who you been snogging lately?"

Everyone whipped their heads around to look at Harry; Harry blushed and ducked his head.

"Ron!"

"What? You had red swollen lips that just screamed 'someone snogged the daylights out of me!' So Spill!"

Harry glared at Ron halfheartedly.

He took a deep breath and muttered out

"Dracokissedme."

Ron gave him a questioning look

"Repeat that mate."

"Draco Malfoy kissed me ok."

Harry said through gritted teeth.

Ron smiled brightly and turned to Hermione

"Pay up chick I said that they would hook up sooner or later!"

Ron whooped loudly when a scowling Hermione throw five galleons at his head.

Remus grinned

"So you did get an early birthday present today!"

Harry blush deepened.

"Well a certain mutt and I was going to wait but he's about to pee on himself from excitement so happy early birthday cub."

Remus said handing Harry a black and silver violin case.

Harry opened the case and stared in awe. Inside was a pure white violin with gold trim and accessories along with a white and gold bow.

"Thank you Moony. I've never gotten anything this beautiful before." Harry chocked out.

Remus smiled blindingly

"Some now cub play us a little something."

Ron perked up then

"Yeah play one of your sad ones those are my favorite."

"ok, ok, keep tour pants on. Eger much?"

Harry stood up and placed the bow to the violin and closed his eyes.

He never saw the three blondes watching him from a few tables down.

He closed his eyes and focused on all of his summers spent living with the Dursleys, every time his peers turned their backs on him his depression that only his friends and family seemed to be able to pull him out of.

Harry played a slow heart wrenching song that brought tears to the eyes of those in hearing range of him.

Once he finished everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at Harry with tear filled eyes.

Three blonde Malfoys watched as the Boy-Who- Lived played his heart out for everyone to hear.

/I never knew he played the violin! What else don't I know about my Harry? That song holds such sadness. He will never have to feel that way again once I have him. /

Remus cleared his throat

"That was beautiful Harry."

Ron snapped out of it then

"Blimey, mate! I never knew you felt like that even when you were so depressed I never knew how deep your feelings ran."

Harry smiled sadly

"I never wanted anyone to know before."

Remus' thoughts began to wander

/Should we be concerned? His powers are already manifesting…No he will be fine….I hope. /

* * *

A/N: Ok so "cure my tragedy" is a song from my favorite band Cold. "Anatomy of a tidal wave" is also a cold song. You should really check out some of these songs they really are amazing!! 

Review and tell me what you think, it's always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so i hope this isn't too cliche with the whole creature inheritance. i tired to make it different from anything i ever read but hey this is my first fic so be gentle please.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/animals/

* * *

**Midnight July 31**

Harry yawned while making his way down to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place for a midnight snack. He reached the cupboard were Molly had placed a constant cooling charm to keep the contents cool like a muggle refrigerator and looked for the cookie dough Hermione had been eating earlier that day.

Suddenly a green beam of light shot down from the heavens and engulfed Harry's entire body. Harry threw back his head and let out a scream that shoock some of the paintings off the walls. Sirius, Remus, Hermoine and a gang of panicked red heads barreled into the room and were struck dumb at the sight that met him there. Harry was still screaming and a pair of electric blue wings had grown out of his back. Tristan came strolling into the room and looked about as calm as a cat could look and locked eyes with Remus. She gave the slightest of nods and he instantly knew what was going on.

"Sirius go fire call Dumbledore and tell him Harry is awakening, everyone else take a seat there is nothing we can do now except wait."

Sirius ran out of the room and could be heard shouting at Dumbledore to "get his barmy old ass over here and tell him what was wrong with his godson."

The Weasleys, Hermione and Remus all took a place at the kitchen table and sat nervously as Harry, whom had finally stopped screaming, continued to change right before their eyes.

Harry's unruly hair grew to about the middle of his back and became a silky midnight blue-black color. His once rather average height of 5'11 shrank to a rather unimpressive 5'2. Short stumpy fingers became long and slender. His once pale skin gain a light tan to it, on the inside of his wrist an ancient rune for spirit in a black tattoo. Harry's body became curvy like a women's, his legs still looked long and slender even with him being short. Glowing green eyes snapped open to reveal big almond shaped eyes that resembled a cats.

Those in the room looked on in awe at what could only be described as a fallen angel. Dumbledore walked in at the exact moment that Harry opened his eyes with a worried Snape and McGonagall in tow.

"I see Mr. Potter that you have come into your magical inheritance. Nothing to worry about my boy it happens to wizards and witch on their seventeenth birthdays. None with this kind of power but they happen none the less."

Harry gazed at him with blazing green eyes and spoke in a deep raspy voice.

"Enough, ask what you came to ask then let me rest."

"Harry I must ask if you have a mate and if so do you know who they are?"

Harry gave an eerie chuckle and said

"My mate is none of your concern grandfather, besides I get the feeling that you already know who he is."

Dumbledore gave one of his knowing smiles

"Of course I do my boy but for now you need to rest."

"Thank you grandfather."

* * *

**The Next Afternoon**

/Kitten you need to awaken. Hermione says that you are needed in the kitchen./

/How long have I been out Tristan/

/About seventeen hours. /

/SEVENTEEN HOURS!!!!/

/Please, do not yell and yes seventeen hours you went through quiet a change last night. Now come on you have to get up. /

/Alright already I'm coming. /

Harry jumped up and pulled on a pair of black low rider jeans with a white button up shirt that stopped above his belly button with a black polo shirt that stopped above the belly button and a pair of black and white chucks. Harry ran down stairs and into the kitchen and stopped mid stride.

"Why are the Malfoys here?"

* * *

A/N: Harry will be wearing some wierd clothes so just wanted to warn you. If your want to know why his clothes still fit its because Tristan had to shrink them for him. SHe has to take care of her kitten right?

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I didn't want to rush and end up with the big mess I had on my hand the first time I tried to write this the first time. So here we go chapter 4...

By the way i have to give out a huge thank you to my beta DracaMalfoy for fixing all of my grammar and spelling errors and pointing out some rather bad spots in the chapter for me to fix.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter just the wierd crap thats happening to him.

"talking"

'thinking'

/animals/

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table was a pale looking McGonagall, a smiling Snape, the whole Weasley crew, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, all 3 Malfoys and a man Harry had never seen before in his life. He was dressed in a black buttoned vest with a turquoise dress shirt on underneath with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He had long white hair and dark blue eyes, and with his pale skin, he could have been mistaken for a Malfoy.

"What happened?"

Snape, to everyone's amazement, pulled Harry into the chair next to his and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Sit and be quiet imp, all will be explained soon."

The growl from across the table was all the warning that was given before Snape was snatched out of his seat by the neck and pulled into the face of a highly pissed off Malfoy.

"Keep your hands off of what is not yours."

Wands were aimed at the young Malfoy and Harry was shaken from his dazed state. The threat of being hexed did nothing to sooth the blond but what did was a rather hard slap to the back of the head from his own mother.

"Draconis put him down and control yourself, this is not the time nor the place for one of your legendary temper tantrums."

Draco huffed and dropped Severus back into his chair, and flopped back into his own chair with a pout. Narcissa simply rolled her eyes and looked to Dumbledore expectantly.

"Well now that that is over let's get started shall we. Harry have you looked into the mirror at all since you have awoken?"

At the negative shake of Harry's head, he conjured a body length mirror. Harry stood and moved over to the mirror and froze.

"I look like a girl! Wait how do my clothes still fit me; I mean I shrunk at least half a foot."

/That would be my doing kitten, I took the liberty of using some of your magic to shrink your clothes to the right size. /

/Thanks Tristan. /

Severus let out a chuckle at the outburst.

"You have wings too; you must have retracted them into you when you were unconscious."

Harry just gave Severus an odd look and retook his seat at the table; he relaxed slightly when Tristan jumped up and curled up on his lap.

"Ok I can deal with the changes but can you explain what caused me to change."

Severus sent Dumbledore an evil look and began.

"It seems that Albus thought it important to withhold this from you just in case you did not actually come into an inheritance. When wizards and witches come of age, they come into some kind of magical inheritance, whether it is a greater control over their charms or more powerful defensive spells something simple of that nature. However, in some cases, usually purebloods, there is an inheritance of a different kind. Most pureblood children come into a magical creature inheritance such as sirens, vela, elvin, and vampiric. Of course, you being who you are could not just have a normal inheritance; you my little imp have come into the béni inheritance. The béni or 'blessed' are rare and there are currently three, including yourself, they are called béni because early muggles thought they were blessed by angles and so inherited their wings. Every béni is different so if would be impossible for once of us to teach you to control you new powers hence we called in the blond at the end of the table Malachite Traplight. He like yourself is a béni and will be training you."

Malachite gave Harry a bright smile and extended his hand.

"It is nice to meet you little one."

Harry shook the offered hand only to have Draco growl again.

"Ok that's it Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you? First you attack Sev and now growl when I shake someone's hand, why the hell are you here anyway?!"

Dumbledore spoke before the startled blond could.

"Harry do you not remember anything from your transformation last night?"

When Harry shook his head, no Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well I guess I should explain then, well to put it bluntly you Harry Potter are my life mate."

All the occupants at the table waited for the explosion to come and they did not have to wait long.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LIFE MATE'? I ADMIT I HAVE A BIT OF A CRUSH ON YOU BUT THIS IS REDICULOUS!"

Draco stood from his seat and moved until his face was inches from Harry's own.

"Ridiculous or not you are mine, and deep down you already knew this."

Draco swooped and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss not releasing the smaller boy from the kiss until he felt him suddenly go lax in his arms.

"Yeah, ok I think I see it now." Harry squeaked out causing the others in the room to laugh at his flushed face, and shock expression.

"Now that all of that has been cleared up on to the fun part, birthday presents." Albus spoke up after everyone got their laughter under control. "Now, Malachite if you will."

Malachite stood and offered Harry a rather large red box nodding for him to open it.

Inside was a large double-headed battle-axe that was about the size of Harry's body, with chains holding dragons' teeth at the end, and an amethyst gem sphere. Harry gave Malachite a thankful hug and flashed one of his brightest smiles.

"Thank you so much but what are they for?"

"Those are for your training with me. Every béni has a weapon that suits them best and this one called out to be chosen for you. The sphere is for your meditation you will be using it quite a lot so take good care of it little one."

Molly cleared her throat and passed Harry another large box filled with new clothes.

"Even though you just bought yourself some clothes we wanted to add to your collection and they may not seem like much but I am sure you will like them."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley."

Remus and Sirius slid Harry the next box. It was small like a jewelry box with a small blue bow on the top. Inside was a key of some sort and Harry gave the couple a confused look.

"Go out side cub an see what it goes to."

Harry and the other teen rushed to the door, and stopped short.

Sitting in front of the house was a brand new black BMW M6 convertible.

"Oh SHIT!"

Sirius let out a chuckle and gave Harry a tight hug.

"Since you got you license to drive a muggle car last year we figure you need a car to go with it so happy birthday."

Harry let out a squeal and launched himself at his two godfathers thanking them profusely. Before Harry could jump into the car and start, driving off Draco stepped up with a medium sized box in his arms.

"It's no car but I hope you will like it none the less."

Harry quickly opened the box and pulled out the bundle of fur inside.

"Draco he is so cute I love it."

In Harry's arms was a small Siberian husky puppy with big ice blue eyes yipping happily from his owner's arms. Harry pressed a soft kiss to the blond boy's lips showing how much the gift really meant to the boy.

"I think I will name him Shadow."

When the puppy gave a happy yip at the name Harry turned to face the rest of the crowd

"So where is my cake?"

* * *

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long but I was never one to update quickly. So anyway on with the story.

Thanks so much to my beta Draca Malfoy for all her help.  
It would not be half as good with out her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so I make nothing.

"talking"

'thinking'

/animals/

* * *

Draco sat alone on the couch with one thought going through his head, his mate was a complete idiot! After all of the talking about inheritances and even having the blond claim him as his chosen mated, the idiot Gryffindor had not seem to piece together the fact that if he himself had some magical creature blood in him so would his mate. Not only that but after everyone finished their cake and everything else Draco had tried to approach Harry to explain his own inheritance and what exactly that initialed for him. Just when he had his mate cornered that Malfoy- wannabe mentor of his swooped in and swept his mate away saying something about needing to release the barriers inside of Harry's mind or he would not truly except what was going on. So here Draco sat, alone, bored and irritated. 

Draco let out a sigh and resigned himself to wait for his mate to be released. Narcissa came and quietly sat next to her son, watching him closely. She knew the pain he was in right now, the pain and fear of his mate possible rejecting him, but he was a strong boy and it was not as if he was some veela who would die without their mate but being rejected by a life mate was extremely painful. She was about to try and comfort him when they felt a strong pulse of magic nearly shake the house apart.

"Harry!"

Draco jumped up and raced up the stairs into a strongly warded room that he felt his mates magic radiate from. With his parents Remus, Sirius and the other two-thirds of the golden trio right behind him, Draco pushed at the wards until Malachite finally opened the door looking flushed and slightly agitated.

"Come in and be quiet, what you felt was me finally breaking through the little one's mental barriers. I knew he was taking the new changes too well, especially after Albus told me of his famous temper. Now I am going to put you into a room of sorts where you can see and hear everything but will be shielded just in case. He is going to try to fight me but I am going to have to force him to assume the submissive role before he will submit to you young Malfoy."

With that Malachite closed the door and approached the still quiet Harry.

"Stand up! If you want to sleep do it on your own time."

The smirk that crossed Harry's face was one that so closely resembled Draco's own it was scary.

"Do you really think you can control me? You have no idea what you're up against."

"Why don't you show me then little one?"

Draco shook as he felt the raw magic fill the room. As small and fragile as his mate seemed he was defiantly not someone to piss off. Draco watched as Malachite steadily pushed his little mate's buttons, until Harry finally snapped. The raven-haired boy through his head back and screamed as the wild magic raced through his veins.

Harry's skins turned black and his eyes began to bleed red. The once elegant wings ripped out and stretched behind what had to be the most powerful seventeen-year-old wizard in the world.

In an instant, Harry was gone. The wizards and witches in the small room watched as Harry fought with every once of power he could control and Malachite fought back with only one hand. Harry fired everything from fire to lightning but nothing seemed to hurt the older male.

When finally Harry caught Malachite on the check with a bolt of lightning the blond man seemed to explode. Crimson wings ripped forward and within a second he had the smaller boy pinned and was snarling into his face. When Harry finally when limp and surrendered Malachite signaled for Draco to enter the room.

"Tell him then, establish your own position in the mating, he will not be a mind less submissive like other creatures he will still be himself, but his instincts will recognize you and your family as his trusted."

Malachite stepped back and allowed Draco to step to Harry, who had yet to move from his position on the ground. Draco gently cupped Harry's face in his hands and brought his face in close.

"Harry, you know of your own inheritance but what do you know of mine?"

"Nothing."

"That is what I thought. As far back as we can trace the Malfoy family has had what is known as Siren blood that is always dominant in the males of the family. While the females have been, known to change into bird like creatures when enraged like veela, that is where the similarities end. While the song of a siren is still hypnotizing, the male is known to abnormally strong. While I will not die if you reject me, it will be like losing a piece of my soul. You need to know that no other person can complete you as I can. So I ask you now, do you Harry James Potter accept me Draco Lucius Malfoy as your life mate?"

Harry was eerily quiet for a moment then shakily nodded his agreement.

"Y-yes I Harry James Potter, accept Draco Lucius Malfoy as my life mate."

Draco actually smiled and kissed the inside of Harry's right wrist as Harry following his own instincts kissed the inside of Draco's left wrist, where when the pulled apart Draco's wrist held a Celtic symbol of a cat, while Harry sported a Irish Solar cross design. With one last little smile to Draco, Harry's big green eyes rolled back into his skull and he was out cold. Draco smiled and picked his little mate up easily and turned to the others.

"Well it's been a rather long day, so we will see you all tomorrow."

With that Draco walked out of the little room into a room he could tell was Harry's own because of the scent of the entire room screamed Harry. He placed his precious bundle onto the bed and lightly kissed his forehead before stripping them both down to their boxers and dozing off for the night.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: extra long chapter for all my lovely reviewers.

Thanks so much to my beta Draca Malfoy I really couldn't do it without ya!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/animals/

* * *

Blurry green eyes sleepily blinked open early the next morning. Slowly turning his head to the left Harry was met with the sight of the peacefully sleeping face of Draco Malfoy. With a quiet sigh he reached out his mind for Tristan.

/Hey Tristan, are you here/

/Yes kitten, I am right here next to the bed. /

/Tell do you think he will be a good mate/

/What do your instincts tell you/

/They say to trust him fully and learn to depend on him because he will never betray me, but I don't think I can do that. What if my instincts are telling me wrong/

/ Is it not that kind of thinking that got you into trouble yesterday with Malachite/

/ Yes. /

**_#FLASHBACK#_**

Harry was sitting and spending some quality time with Draco when the blond got a look of determination on his face.

"Harry there is something you need to know, you are aware of your own creature inheritance but you need to know abou-…"

Before Draco could finish that thought Malachite swooped in and pulled Harry away.

"Come little one there is something we must discuss before you can have this conversation with your mate."

Malachite pulled Harry into one of the training rooms and warded the room.

'Oh shit what is going on now?' thought a panicky Harry.

"Calm down little one it nothing too serious. Now first I need to know, why are you blocking your instincts?"

Harry put on his cutest 'I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about' face that he could.

"I don't know what you mean."

The pure rage that flashed through the blond's eyes was enough to wipe the innocent look off of Harry's face.

"Lets try this again little one. Why do you have so many mental barriers that your instincts cannot get through? Do you know that for our race our instincts are the one thing that can keep us alive? They are the one thing that you never question, your instincts are your guardians of sorts with out them you are a shell of what you should and could be. So I am going to take care of the problem right now."

Malachite put two fingers to Harry's forehead and simply said "Release."

Malachite could feel the snap of the mental barriers inside Harry's mind and watched as everything came forth, the sadness, the anger, the grief, pain, loss, everything Harry tried to keep bottled up and was blocking his power. Now it was Harry who lost his temper.

"How could you do that to me? Do you know how painful some of those memories are? To see death and torture every night while others sleep peacefully without a care in the world, don't you see that is why I had to lock them away or I would have lost it. Yet to stand here and forcefully destroy the locks that I had in place. Why? What difference does it make if my instincts are blocked or not, they never helped me before, so what does it matter now?!"

By the end of Harry's speech he was practically screaming. Malachite simply moved forward and locked eyes with Harry. He spoke slowly and smoothly in a hypnotizing way.

"Tell me what do you feel now, can you feel the difference? You no longer feel the pain of those memories do you?"

"No."

"Do you understand now, with your magic and with the instincts in their rightful place Voldermort no longer has any control or connections inside of you mind. Those barriers are the reason why your magic seemed to be blocked and even though you had the potential you simply could not release the magic until you lost control of you emotions, what everyone thought was wild magic was simply your own magic finally being released even for just a short amount of time. Do you understand now?"

"Yes I do."

"What are you instincts telling you now?"

"That I can trust you because you are a new part of my family."

"Very good little one, as I am apart of your family you are apart of mine. Now what else do they say."

Harry got a look of deep thought on his face and smirked.

"I have a choice; I don't have to be the submissive with Draco if I can prove to you that I am not one. What do I have to do Mal?"

"Mal? I guess you can call me that, just don't go overboard with the nick names imp. Now what you have to do is defeat me."

"You mean all I have to do is fight you and win and I get the dominate roll in the relationship with Draco?"

The smile that took over the blond's face could only be described as insanely evil.

"Something like that."

"Let get started then."

_**#END FLASHBACK#**_

/Everything after that gets fuzzy. /

/Kitten you lost you are the submissive in the relationship but that only means that you can bare children it does not mean that you will always be the 'bottom'./

/Oh Merlin, I am not having 'the talk' with a cat. /

/I will have you know that I am a jaguar, not a simple house cat and no I am not going to give to a sex talk, but tempt me again and I will. Now go take a shower and talk to Ron he seemed incredible worried last night. /

/What about Draco/

/He is exhausted so he will sleep for some time but put a warming charm on you pillow and rub it against your body and give it to him and he will never realize that you are gone./

/You sly old fox. You do have a lot of tricks up your sleeve. /

/Hush imp and hurry before you wake him up. /

/Why is everyone calling me imp/

/Just hurry up. /

/Yes mother. /

Harry quickly did as he was told and jump into the shower and got dressed. Harry wore a pair of black lace fingerless gloves, a red t-shirt with black angel wings on the back and a pair of low riding blue jeans and snatched a pair of shoes out of the closet and ran to Ron's room.

Harry could hear the music playing in Ron's room even through the silencing charm.

'Mental note: ask Mal about that later.'

Last year Ron made and charmed (with Hermione's help of course) what was like a muggle radio and would pump music into the room and the caster could change the song to another as long as they knew the song name and the artist.

When Harry walked he changed the song to one that he knew Ron hated and silently moved to the closet were he could see Ron's ass sticking out of. Right when he pounced Ron spun around and caught him mid air and slammed him onto the bed, then moved back to the closet and going back to picking out a shirt.

"Morning mate."

Harry sat on the bed and pouted.

"How do you do that, it's not fair I can't slam you onto the bed so why do you do it to me?"

Ron laughed loudly and simply said, "Because I can."

Harry picked up the shoes he had yet to put on and bounced around on the bed singing along to the song he had completely forgotten about.

"Got my Vans on but they look like sneakers, got my Vans on but they look like sneakers, got my Vans on but they look like sneakers, you wearing coke whites cuz my Vans look cleaner."

Ron who had finally picked out a shirt quickly tackled the bouncing Harry onto the bed and clamped a hand over the smaller boy's mouth.

"Harry you know I hate that song but you just have to sing it just to annoy me. Now what exactly did you come in here for?"

When Ron removed his hand from Harry's mouth he had just enough time to remove the charm so the music would stop and was pulled down on top of a suddenly sad looking Harry.

"Tristan said you looked down so I came to see you. Is it about Draco being my mate, tell me what's wrong."

Ron let out a sigh and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I will never understand how you don't feel squished when you do this but I'm not complaining. Are you sure that Malfoy is your mate?"

"Yes Ron my instincts are practically screaming at me for leaving his side as it is, there is no denying that he is my mate. Does that bother you?"

"I just don't trust him. I got over all of the childish hate towards him for the most part but I can't help but not trust him."

Before Harry could say anything else the door of the room was blasted open and a red eyed blonde stood in the door with his magic practically pulsing around his body.

"Oh shit!"

Before Harry could say anything Draco lunged at Ron.

* * *

A/N:I am so evil!! That is my best cliffhanger ever!

So anyway the song is "Vans" by the pack I personally love the song since I own like 20 pairs of vans but my friend Isis who made the account on hpfandom hates when I sing it so shout out to her.

Review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hahaha finally got a new chapter out! But anyways need to clear some things up. one: books 5 & 6 did happen but Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die and so Draco and Serverus didn't try to kill dumbledore.

ok now we got that out of the way...Thanks to my lovely beta Draca Malfoy it would be horrible without you.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
/animals/

REVIEW ANSWERS:

Katsy16, otaku3kagome, HP FAN: thanks so much for your reveiws!

* * *

"Shit Ron hold on to me!" 

Ron clung to Harry while Harry managed to use his own body weight to roll out of Draco's path and maneuvered them to the door. Draco was up and right behind the duo as Harry practically drug Ron down the stair to the kitchen where everyone else was. Harry managed to push Ron into the kitchen before Draco caught the collar of his shirt and snatched him back. Draco spun the shorter boy around against a wall and used his body weight to keep Harry from moving.

"Why did you run darling? I only wanted the redhead but since you worked so hard to save him, you obviously care more for him than you do for me. Is that true?"

Harry felt Draco's magic swirling around his body and reacted on pure instinct. Concentration as best he could he called to the fire in the fireplace, while trying to distract his enraged mate.

"Draco you know nothing is going on between Ron and I, I simply couldn't allow you to harm my best friend."

Draco only snarled and wrapped a large hand around Harry's slender neck.

"I think it is time that you learned your place and act as the submissive that you are!"

When the other occupants of the house finally entered the room, they were met with the sight of fire wrapping around Draco and snatching him away from a black-eyed Harry, who was baring his fangs at the blond. Malachite let out an amused chuckle.

"Nothing to worry about take a seat this should be some show."

Malachite conjured some chairs and erected a shield over the area. Everyone slowly took his or her seats except for Ron.

"What do you mean this should be a good show the ferret is trying to kill my best friend get off your ass and do something!"

Malachite snapped his dark blue eyes over to Ron and was about to speak when Snape cut him off.

"Weasley sit down Harry is not some little puppy that has to be taken care of and you know it. This is the boy-who-lived, the boy who is destined to destroy Voldermort I for think he should be able to handle a disgruntle mate, do you not agree?"

Ron nodded weakly and sat quietly next to a nervous yet excited Hermione. His attention immediately snapped over to the still fighting couple when he heard Harry yell "Strike!"

The lightening that flashed through the window would have hit Draco full in the chest if the blonde had not melted into the shadows and disappeared. Harry only smirked and released his wings so that in case Draco tried a sneak attack he could have some kind of protection. Harry stilled as he listen to Draco's deep hypnotic voice float out of the shadows he had disappeared into.

"Come now babe, you should not fight me on this. Just lie back and take your punishment like a good mate and all will be forgiven."

"I told you Malfoy I'm not your slave, and you would do well to remember that."

Harry spun around and caught the clawed hand that once again had when to grab his neck, and pulled Draco from the shadows he was using as a shield. Harry kicked Draco behind his knees and the blond collapsed onto the floor. The smaller boy quickly moved around the blond haired boy and had him pinned onto the floor.

"The sooner you recognize me as your equal the quicker I will take his courtship seriously. I do not want nor need a mate to control me, I need a mate that will protect me and stand by me when I need him to do so. Can you do that Draco?"

Harry had not even realized he was crying until he saw the tear land on Draco face. Draco's eyes had finally returned to metallic grey color they normally were and he slowly reached up the cup the green-eyed boys face. Harry slowly released Draco from his pinned position on the floor and moved back so that he was across Draco's waist when the other sat up.

"Can you? I don't need more people trying to control me like some animal, what I need is for you to know that I am still the same person you use to fight in the halls and has a short temper."

"It is not fair that you are so intimate with Weasley and yet you seem to be blocking me from you. When I awakened, your beautiful green eyes should have been the first things that I saw but what I was meet with war a charmed pillow that smelled like you. Therefore, I went in search of my mate and what should I find but him in my rivals bed and the other man actually on top of my mate. How you have reacted if you had walked in on me in such a position, it is a known fact that you and Weasley dated so could still be some feelings floating around between the two of you. You stood in-between him and me and defended him you fought me to protect him that is not how a mate should react but I understand the need to protect you friend. I can be everything you need but you have to remember that I am a terrible spoiled person I do not share and I have been known to be jealous just take that into account please. Can you deal with that?"

"I can. I know how that must have looked but you have to trust me when I say that I am just an affectionate person with my close friends and family. So is all forgiven?"

Harry put on his cutest puppy dog eyed pout and Draco melted.

"Of course so let's get some breakfast."

The new couple stood and did not make it two feet before the others in the room rushed them.

"What was the cause of that little show if you don't mind sharing?" Was Hermione's immediate question.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen so we can what and we will explain the whole thing?"

Harry had made it through two stacks of pancakes by the time Draco had finished telling his side of the story and with a content sigh put down his syrup-coated fork. He looked over at Draco and let a smile slid onto his face as he came up with the perfect pet name for his mate. He leaned over, kissed the taller boy on the cheek, and said, "So Coco what do we have planed for today?"

Draco and Lucius both spit the tea they were drinking out as they gapped at the petite boy beside them, while Sirius roared with laughter with the rest of the table and Servers flashed an amused smirk and the black haired boy.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! Don't slaughter my name like that that's even worse than Drake."

Harry put on that same big-eyed innocent face that seemed to make everyone melt and let his water up a little for effect.

"B-but Draco you call me 'darling' and 'baby' and 'babe' but I never complained about it because the little pet names are signs that you honestly care for me so why can't I call you Coco? It just means that I care for you enough to actually make up a name for you. I Call Remus 'Remi' or 'Moony' even Severus lets me call him 'Sevi-pooh' if we are not in class so what is the big deal? Come on for me?"

Draco looked around at the others at the table who were watching them in clear amusement and then he made the mistake of looking at Harry. Those big green eyes and adorable pout he could not refuse him anything at that moment and so he caved… again.

"Fine."

"Thank You Coco."

Draco cringed at the nickname when something else clicked into place in his mind.

"What a minute why are you and Sev so close, everyone knows he hates your guts."

Harry grinned and looked over at the still smirking potion master.

"When you get as many detentions with him as I did you have no choice but to get to know each other. It also helps that I could not stand the fact that he only saw my father whenever he saw me so I screamed, ranted, and raved until he fully understood that even though I looked like my father at the time I was not him. Once I finished Sevi cleared his throat and said that was right I was more my mothers child than anything and so we buried the hatchet over time but he still had to act like he hated me so that no one but Ron and Hermione knew what was really going on."

Severus' deep chuckle drew everyone's attention to him.

"Enough imp I think that Narcissa would like you and Draco to go and see the photographer so you can that the picture that will be published in the papers with the mating announcement. Before hand however we have set up some 'family' time where you will sit and speak with Narcissa and Lucius and Draco with the mutt, the wolf and the Weasley clan."

"Wait a minute! It is too dangerous to post that Draco is my mate, Voldermort would instantly target him to get to me."

Lucius spoke for the first time that morning.

"It would seem that Voldermort already knows of Draco being your mate, you see I was the one that told him. Before you lose, that legendary temper of yours Mr. Potter let me explain. Voldermort wanted to use Draco's abilities as a siren to lure you to him. When he saw my hesitation to the idea he used Legemins before I was able to erect my barriers and found out that I was a traitor and that you were Draco's mate. He seemed more enraged at the idea of you being someone's mate that of my treachery so I was able to escape and I put our manor under Fidelius since no person that I do not personally trust knows the location of the manor we and safe for the time being."

Harry looked stunned for a moment then finally snapped out of it and smiled.  
"Ok then so get to the family time."

Harry stood and moved into the sitting room with Lucius and Narcissa while Draco stayed in the kitchen with the others. Harry sat nervously in the chair across from the couch and pulled his hair over his shoulder. The two elder Malfoys sat regally and waited for Harry to collect his thoughts before they began to talk.

"So Mr. Potter tell us are you able to look past your rivalry with our son and actually make this bonding work?"

"I have not taken the rivalry between Draco and I seriously since about third year when Hermione hit him. He just ran away, I expected him to snap out another of his 'stupid mudblood' comments but he actually ran. After that, I could not take any of his comments seriously. So yes I can look past that and make this work."

Narcissa actually smiled at the memory and the atmosphere seemed suddenly less tense.  
'I think this won't be so bad, I wonder how Draco is holding up."

Back in the kitchen, things were anything but relaxed. Draco had been grilled about everything he had ever done. Questions about everything form his true feelings on Voldermort to why he chose Harry as his mate. Finally, when the third degree was over he got to ask a question that had been bugging him for a long time.

"What is the story on Harry's muggle relatives? They never seem to write or anything and he normally spends his Christmas vacation at Hogwarts or with you."

The entire table seemed to tense and Draco wondered if he had crossed the line with the simple question. Ron was the one who cleared his throat and answered the question.

"I think is more of Harry's story to tell but he probably never will so here goes, Harry's 'relatives' were the worst sort, they hated every and anything to do with magic. They told Harry as a child that his parents got drunk and were killed in a car accident and he got his scar form being thrown from the car. He was treated as a house elf, he cook, cleaned and was generally ignored from what he tells us. He was never physically abused except for the occasional slat to the back of the head and spankings. He slept in a cupboard under the stair until the time that he got his Hogwarts letter. Even then, he had no idea what magic was and he almost did not get his letter, Dumbledore had to send Hegrid to go and get Harry from were he and his relative had hidden so that he would be able to attend. At one point and time, they even put bars on the windows to keep the owls out. That time Fred, George and I went and rescued him. His aunt and uncle would pretty much starve him giving left over from a meal was a treat for him; he would cook the meal but never got to eat them. He was not even allowed at the table to eat the would slide the food into his room through a cat flap. You see that is why he is so affectionate and protective of those close to him. We are all he has in the world and with him being denied basic human contact as a child, he thrives on it now. What you saw earlier is normal for him he never was big for public displays of affection but he makes up for it."

Once Ron finished talking Draco jumped up form his chair and barged into the living room were his parents and Harry looked to be getting along fine. Draco rushed to Harry's chair, pulled the boy into a bone-crushing hug, and burred his face into the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulders.

"Draco what is going on? What's wrong?"

Lucius and Narcissa looked just as shocked, they had never seen this kind of reaction out of Draco.

"Never again. Never again do you hear me, you are never to return to those filthy muggle relatives of your again. If I could I would kill them for what they did to you."

Harry snapped an accusing glare toward the guilty looking Ron who just mouth 'sorry'.

"Draco relax I am of age now there is no reason for me to return there anymore. I'm fine you don't need to seek revenge for me what's in the past is the past. Let it go."

Draco nodded into Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and looked over at the elder Malfoys.

"So let's go take those pictures."

In about thirty minutes Narcissa, Harry, Draco, Tristan and of course Shadow were in Diagon alley making their way to a little shop that Harry was sure he had never seen before.

Once inside the shop they were greeted by a tall tanned man who looked to be in his early to mid twenties with burgundy colored hair. When he set eyes on Harry's he seemed to get a predatory look in his eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and who do we have here? I do not think I have ever had the pleasure of seeing you before. My name is Marius simply Marius."

Harry recognized the man's light accent as French and was he had to admit that the accent and violet eyes were a nice mix. Draco seemed to sense the lust rolling of Marius because the quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him close to his side. Harry smiled and offered his hand.

"Hello Marius. My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

Marius seemed dumbstruck for a moment then he grinned widely and looked over to Narcissa.

"So this is little Draco's mate. He is a pretty one a pity I could have had some fun with him. Well can't win them all, so if you would follow me to the back and we will get this show on the road."

For about four hours, Harry and Draco when through pose after pose until finally, they had finished and all they had to do was wait for Narcissa to pick the one that she liked. Then she would order six enlarged copies, one to Harry and Draco, one for herself and Lucius, one for the Weasleys, another for Remus and Sirius another for the papers and another for some unknown reason she refused to tell them about. She would not show the exhausted couple the shot she picked out until they returned home so they could be surprised with the others.

Once they finally got home, the new couple flopped tiredly into chairs in the kitchen and Harry called the others into the room so that they could see the pictures. When Narcissa finally set out the picture Harry and Draco along with the others were left breathless. It was a black and white picture with Harry sitting on some unknown object that blended with the background. Draco was shirtless as was Harry and was standing in-between Harry's long slender legs and he had Harry's had clutched softly in his own. The two mating marks were clearly shown and their fingers intertwine. Harry had his other had on Draco's broad back and the only visible part of Harry's face was the shocking green eyes that were the only thing in color. Draco would move in, kiss the inside of Harry's wrist, and then look over his shoulder and smirk that patent "Malfoy smirk." Harry would have his forehead resting on Draco shoulder at the start so his face was covered by Draco's shoulder, then slowly he would raise his head and you would see the unmistakable green eyes staring strait at the observer. It was a breath-taking picture.

Hermione and Ginny let out twin squeals of excitement and told the duo how incredible the picture was and the others in the room had to agree. Narcissa smiled sweetly and said

"It was actually the first picture they took but I wanted Marius to keep going to be sure that was the best one. We could have been done in about half and hour."

Harry, Draco and even shadow looked up in shock.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HALF AND HOUR!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I have to send a special hello to my most loyal reviewer thrnbrooke who reviews my story on every site I have it posted on! Thanks so much. Now I also have to thank my beta Draca Malfoy who even though she is trying to update some of her own stories takes the time to beta my story!

IMPORTANT!!!

I'm doing a vote for the parings in the story so here are the choices:

Ron/ Blaise

Ron/Theo Nott

Hermoine/Pansy

Hermoine/ Ginny

Ginny/Neville

Ginny/Collin

Pansy/Blaise

OK SO THE RULES ARE:** 1 VOTE PER PERSON, I DO TAKE REQUEST IF A PAIRING IS NO MENTIONED THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT INVOLE MAL'. SO THE VOTING ENDS WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL PUT THE RESULTS UP THEN.THANKS!**

Ok on with the story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/animals/

* * *

One month. It has been a whole month since he had seen Draco. After they had taken the 'engagement' photo, the couple was allowed that final night together and that was it. The next morning Mal' had announced that he and Harry were going to Hogwarts with Dumbledore to train up his new abilities; and Draco was dragged back to Malfoy Manor kicking and screaming.

At first training with Mal' had not been too bad, he taught Harry 'the art of seduction,' as he liked to call it, basically the great and powerful Malachite Traplight was a pervert. For about two weeks, he spent at least three hours daily teaching Harry how to subtly gain others affections and use the ability in his own favor. Then came the training with the battle-axe, heaven forbid he actually ever have to use the thing. The thing was heavy and it slowed him down when he could easily just use his wand to fight. Mal' told him that a time would come when he would actually have to depend on the thing and so he would thank him for making him work so hard. Harry could not lift his arms for a week without flinching when they first began, although slowly but surely, he became accustomed to the weapon's weight and could now swing and lift it as effortlessly as lifting his own arms. Mal' told him that his training with the amethyst crystal ball would take place during the school year since it took longer to master the skill completely. Mal' had even began his training in controlling the elements. Harry discovered that he had a natural talent with controlling lightening and fire but, air, water, and earth were more of challenge; but nothing he could not master if given time. Harry was overwhelmed when he first realized that some of the magic he was capable of was even beyond that of Dumbledore's abilities, and yet he was not anywhere close to Malachite's abilities.

At least Harry could relax with the knowledge that in about an hour he would be reunited with Draco again.

Finally, they had arrived at the station. Harry had disguised himself so they came the muggle way, they drove. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in one car with Tristan and Shadow while Mal', Remus and Sirius (in dog form) were in another. Harry could not risk being recognized so Hermione came up with the perfect disguise: make Harry a girl. So out of the car stepped a red-haired boy, and bushy-haired brunet girl and a petite raven-haired girl. Hermione dressed him in a red and black corset to give to illusion of breasts and enhance his naturally covetous body. Harry let his waist length hair flow smoothly down and cup his elfin face, dark coal eyeliner making his emerald eyes stand out even more. The corset paired with his famed low-rise jeans left about two or three inches of skin exposed, Harry could easily be confused as a girl, and he was not happy about it.

When Hermione proposed the idea the night before he had flat out refused to go along with it, what self respecting male wants to be made to look like a girl? He pouted, pleaded and screamed but his arguments were ignored. Therefore, Hermione ran out, bought the corset, did his make up, and his traitor of a best friend Mr. Ronald Weasley had the nerve to laugh. Wait until he got his revenge, they would see who got the last laugh then!

Anyway, when they arrived at the station, Harry grabbed Tristan's leash, handed Shadow over to Hermione and glided into the train station while Remus inconspicuously shrunk the car and put it in his pocket. Harry walked in the middle of the trio, but even with his two friends trying to block him from view the muggles attentions were focused solely on Harry. Harry gave a small smile when an overly confident male strutted over to try to win over Harry's attention, only to have Tristan snarl and roar at him freezing the man in place. Harry smirked and simply said "Bad kitty."

While Harry seemed calm and collected on the outside; inside his mind his thoughts were spinning in a whirlwind of confusion.

'Seriously, how many people come into a train station with a jaguar on a leash? Doesn't this seem strange to anyone? Well I'm almost at the platform so no worries. Oh Merlin, what is Coco going to think?'

Harry had no time to think about that dilemma because while his mind had been wandering he had made it through the barrier and was pulled into one of Molly Wesley's bear hugs.

"Harry dear you look so cute all dressed up. How have you been? Have you been eating enough?"

Harry smiled and answered all of Molly's questions to her satisfaction and began to scan the crowd for his blond-haired mate. He found him standing over by his parents and a few of his Slytherin friends, when he realized Draco had not noticed him yet, he got a great idea as to how to properly greet his mate. Mal' must have seen the mischievous glint in Harry's eye because he smirked lightly and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Be careful not to give him a heart attack imp. Now go play."

Harry giggled and handed Tristan's leash over to his mentor and vanished. After a few moments Ginny noticed that Harry was gone.

"Where did Harry go?"

Everyone immediately looked over Malachite who smiled and slightly inclined his head over toward where Draco was standing with his back to them. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, they knew this was something to see.

Harry let his body mold into the shape he knew would get the best reaction and slowly prowled over toward Draco. Once he was close enough to ensure Draco could not get away, he made his move.

Draco had been filling in Pansy and Blaise about his summer and finally claiming his mate. They seemed supportive even though they had no idea who his mate was. Right when he was about to tell them about Harry he heard something growling behind him. When he turned what he saw made him want to piss himself, he vaguely heard Pansy and Blaise gasp behind him he was more focused on the big ass snow leopard that was barreling toward him. The cat let out an earth-shattering roar and pounced.

'OH FUCK! Merlin help me I am going to die! Move stupid body! Don't just stand here frozen as this overgrown cat mauls your beautiful face!'

To say that Draco was shocked when he expected the cat to pounce and attack him, he got an armful of his mate grinning at him was an understatement.

"Hello Coco did you miss me?"

Draco could only blink at his little mate who had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body. His mind still had not processed that his mate was cruel enough to pull such a prank on him. For Merlin's sake, he almost shit himself! When he finally snapped out of it, he noticed the group of red heads laughing like mad. He had been tricked, but he had Harry with him so he would pout later.

"H-Harry?"

"Did I scare you Coco-love?"

"Babe, you look like a girl! But I like it!"

Harry giggled at Draco's reaction and then turned his bright smile over to a giggling Narcissa and a shell shocked Lucius, who had actually pulled out his cane as if he were going to beat, what he thought was a beast, off of his only son.

"Come on Lucius, were you really going to use that on your son's mate?"

That seemed to snap everyone out of their daze, Draco pulled Harry close and spun him around chuckling at his mate's antics. Lucius lowered his cane and gave an amused snort, Narcissa was full out laughing and the other group was slowly making their way over to the reunited couple. Draco looked over at his confused friends and introduced Harry to them with out ever setting him down on the ground. 'Harry is really light, I have to make sure he eats something it cannot be healthy to be this thin.'

"Blaise, Pansy I would like you to meet my mate Harry Potter. Harry meet my best friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini."

Harry smiled and extended a small thin hand to the two Slytherins.

"It is nice to meet you two. It would seem that we will be seeing a lot of each other in the near future."

Once all the introductions were done, the group of students moved toward the train, told the adults goodbye and went in search of an abandoned compartment. During the train ride, the Slytherins and Gryffindors slowly warming up to the other house mates and took note that the others were not as bad as they seemed. Harry sat contently curled up next to Draco as they softly whispered to each other of their activities during the summer. Apparently Narcissa was driving Draco mad about how cute he and Harry's children would look and how she could not wait to spoil them rotten.

Harry told Draco of his training and even showed him the necklace that was actually his shrunken down battle-axe. Draco smiled and kissed Harry's marked wrist and told him he was proud to have such a powerful benie as a mate. Harry then explained how he was able to change into just about any kind of cat he wanted to. It seems that béni have an affinity with a certain kind of animal wither it be cats, dogs, fish, things of that nature and then they gain the ability to change into any one of the creatures that fits into the certain category they are affiliated with. Sometime during the discussion, Shadow and Tristan were bored of being ignored and jumped up and curled up with the new couple purring and yipping happily for their master to be back at his mate's side where he belonged. Draco then told Harry that Narcissa said the engagement announcement was to be in the papers tomorrow morning so be prepared for the uproar. Harry groaned and dropped his head on Draco's shoulder. He had hoped the article would have come out already so if would have blown over already.

The rest of the train ride was spent by the Gryffindors trying to get to know the Slytherins a little better. Once the train arrived everyone but Harry changed into their school robes, when asked why he simply said 'don't worry about it.' The carriage ride was uneventful, the group gained lots of stares and whispers about who the mystery girl was and two members of the golden trio were suddenly hanging out with Draco Malfoy. Once they were inside the castle Harry was instantly called away to have a talk with Dumbledore, Harry smiled and told the others to go ahead and he would not be long. Dumbledore entered the Great Hall before the sorting began but Harry had yet to turn up.

After the sorting was over Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. "This year seems to be one that will hold many new beginnings for Hogwarts. First is the addition of a new class, 'Weaponry and Magical Defense.' Your new professor shall be Mr. Malachite Traplight."

Draco attention spun to the door where Malachite was standing in all black robes and looking almost as intimidating as Snape. Mal' strutted in and spun to a stop facing the doors as if expecting something. Dumbledore smiled at Mal's dramatic entrance, and continued on.

"This new class is for sixth and seventh years that had either signed up divination or had more than one study hour. I will leave the explanation as to what exactly you will be learning in this class to Professor Traplight. Now some of you may be wondering why Divination has been removed from the upper years schedules, advanced divination shall now be taught to those who have shown some promise of being a seer. The second announcement is that Mr. Draco Malfoy has recently come into a magical creature inheritance and you are to be warned that he is a Siren. As such he will be incredibly possessive of his mate. The final new announcement concerns his mate. His mate has also come into a magical creature inheritance that shall not be disclosed and to what it is as of this moment; it is his own choice if he chooses to tell you. Mr. Malfoy's mate is none other that our very own Harry Potter. Mr. Potter will assist your new professor in a little demonstration as to what you will learn in your new class this year."

The last part of the speech was spoken over the whispers that had broken out over the great hall when Harry was revealed to be Draco's mate. Harry slowly glided in wearing the normal school robes, but his raven colored hair was left unrestrained and his green eyes seemed to glow with power. Harry turned and blew Draco a kiss, Draco only laughed and shook his head at Harry's antics. Dumbledore cleared his throat once again and silence reined over the Great Hall.

"If all the Prefects would lead their houses outside, we will get this demonstration started and be back in to start the feast."

Slowly everyone stood and made their way outside. Harry had removed his outer robe and stood facing Malachite, who had also removed his outer robe. All went silent and Harry and Mal' burst into movement.

Mal through wandless spells and Harry simply dodged, almost like it was second nature. Soon Mal grazed Harry with a deadly looking spell and Harry finally began to fight back. His eyes darkened to black and the sky darkened with his eyes. Harry snarled and began to match Mal' with his own spells. The rest of the students watched on in awe as the sky began to take on a life of its own and a storm seemed to come out of nowhere as Harry began to use more and more powerful spells. Draco had to hide a smirk when he realized what was going on. Harry was showing just how strong he was, he was putting on a show for the Slytherins and any others who were unsure if he could defeat Voldermort. 'Harry would have made a good Slytherin. No other Gryffindor would have thought of this but him.'

Draco watched as the magic practically poured off the two béni. He looked over at the other Slytherins; a smug smirk steadily spread across his face when he saw some of the stunned and somewhat frightened looks on his classmates faces. With a quick flick of his wrist, Mal sent Harry tumbling to the ground and the fight was over.

'Looks like he still has a lot to learn.' Draco thought as Harry stood from the ground and sent Mal a pout.

"Come on that was uncalled for!"

Mal only chuckled and flashed Harry a smug smirk.

Dumbledore snapped the stunned students out of their silence when his voice echoed through the field.

"Now that was an impressive display! Shall we move back into the Great Hall and begin the feast?"

Harry moved over toward Draco and clasped his hand tightly as they made their way back into the school with the rest of the students.

* * *

TBC...

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE!


End file.
